Lifeless Treachery, Fabricated Heart
by Ame wo Tsureyuku
Summary: { You can't just waltz on in and apologise and think you can erase away thousands of bullets, hundreds of blood splatters, and the dying screams of your own parents, and your own twin sister, from someone's head. } Why couldn't such a dark betrayer just go away? Why was he so determined on apologising? You can't erase the past... You just can't. - KaiLen, dark themes. -
1. Beginning of the End

(AN:/) Welcome to my new fanfic, Lifeless Treachery, Fabricated Hope. Hopefully I can continue writing this one, and like how it's written. I don't own Vocaloid, but I own the plot and words of this story. Please be courteous to me, and read the author's notes at beginning and end for anything important. Thank you for your patience, and please enjoy.

* * *

_Mirror, mirror, on the wall..._

_Who's the deadliest of them all?_

Golden locks spilled over the white arm. The coat of the blue haired male was turning red where the golden child lay in his arms. She was cold, lifeless. The blue police uniform beneath that white coat was also soaking up the blood. A horrific casualty in what was one of the deadliest hostage situations.

A boy, nearly identical to the girl in his arms, was dragged out the first officer's partner, kicking and screaming. While he was obviously distraught, it did not help that the child was cursing like an adult, blaming the police for everything.

**_"FUCK YOU! YOU LET MY PARENTS AND SISTER FUCKING DIE! DAMN YOU ALL TO HELL! YOU'RE NOT PROTECTORS, YOU'RE FUCKING PIGS THAT HELP WHEN CAMERAS ARE INVOLVED!"_** At the second officer being both bitten and punched, the first had no choice. Giving the solemn order with regret in his eyes, the child was given a mild shock with a taser.

It had been enough to send the golden hatred child to the ground, twitching slightly. Weak from having his nervous system attacked, the best he could do was lol up, gritting his teeth. "D-Damn you..." A medical responder picked up the child, strapping him into a gurney and onto the ambulance.

Several vans from the mortician's office had to be called in. That boy was the only survivor... Who knows if he could give any statement, with his situation?

* * *

Seventeen year old Kagamine Len frowned in the compact mirror in his hand. A light touch fixed his make up, lips colored the red of juicy, just ripe cherries. Fixing the ribbon around his waist and checking the mascara adorning thick, luxurious lashes, the blond smirked. The white haired male at the door simply gave a low whistle at his friend, grinning.

"When you're not moping in the school uniform or pajamas, you clean up nice. Nice to see you come out for a night, Lenny." The blonde would have chucked a cushion at the other, but opted to laugh, cherry lips plump and oh so... Kissable.

"I'm not a piece of dirt that just needed a good scrubbing, Piko." Tying up the straps of black heels, the sight of the blonde's emergence from the room elicited an amazed gasp from Namine Ritsu, a smirk from Shion Taito, and a squeal from the only girl, Hatsune Miku. Placing a black fingernailed hand on his hip, it cocked out, causing the skirt to ride up as it revealed a few inches of creamy though that the males were just drooling to taste.

"You guys thought I wore the girl's uniform for nothing, I'm assuming." The others stammered a little, but Len just smiled a bit. Laughing after a moment, Len walked down the hall, letting them out first. Mumbling that he'd be home, a soft frown tugged at red lips. He was alone as ever, so it wasn't as if he would ever hear a welcome home. Sighing mentally, the group transcended the staircase of the complex. Climbing into the backseat with Miku and Piko, Len took up the middle seat. Since the blond rarely left home, it was his choice of venue for tonight.

"Move over Taito, let me drive." After some strangely miraculous switching around in the car, Len sat proudly in the front seat, gently stepping on the pedal with a heeled foot. The place was nondescript, downright dilapidated looking. After strange looks, Len shook his head, smirking.

"You'll see." Nodding and having a quick word with the tall security guard, the blond teen simply was able to get in with his friends - not only free of charge, but with promise of no ID checks. How Len hooked up such a connection was unfathomable, but perhaps it was an old family friend… Or something of the sort.

Inside, just down the hall and a small flight of steps, a paradise of a club existed. Perfect lighting, perfect music… And a small, but definitely interesting crowd. Smirking a bit, the blond simply winked to his friends, whispering.

"The owner owes me for helping him through a rough spot, so I get to come here for free and never get checked." His voice was kept low. "It's a hotspot for druggies and cops too, so careful. If anyone asks you for an ID, just say 'check with the bartender'. Make sure the bartenders know you're my friend. Just my name works. Plus, it's better to disperse… Pretty small, so there's no worry of getting lost."

The others nodded, and only Miku stuck by Len. With how feminine his dress and appearance naturally were… Well, they looked like two girls having a night on the town. Being that the others were protective of the two, they made sure to keep a watchful eye over both Len and Miku.

The deejay changed the song to something slow, and, as if enchanted, Miku began to waltz around with Len, laughing and having a great time. While the two weren't dating at all, sometimes one would think so, judging by their actions and words. Miku was more… Len's light. She guided him through some of the worst times of his life, while he helped her out the same. She was his best friend, and he, hers.

A blue haired man gripped Len's fragile shoulder, turning him around. After a quick glance, eyes widened.

"You wouldn't happen to be Kagamine Len, would you?"

Ice hued tints narrowed severely, lips curling from their previously happy grin into a deep, crimson frown.

"Officer Shion. I would ask if you so kindly get the fuck away from me. You're a fucking liar." Pushing him off none too lightly, the others immediately flocked over to the scene. The deejay had even lowered his music, the dramatics of such a commotion too entertaining to miss.

"Look. I apologise deeply for the distress that was caused to you, but do you see? We couldn't do anything - " Len cut him off with a smack to his face - assault on an officer of the law was punishable. Len knew that, but he didn't care at this moment. Not to mention that there was a group of teenagers at an alcohol-serving club. That was even worse.

"Fuck you. You and your fucking goons you call a police squad are nothing but shit. You swore to me you would protect us. You swore to all of us. And what happened? What fucking happened?" The heeled teen dragged the casually clothed officer down by his scarf, snarling in his face. "Everyone fucking died but me. You can't just waltz on in and apologise and think you can erase away thousands of bullets, hundreds of blood splatters, and the dying screams of your own parents, and your own twin sister, from someone's head. _**Fuck. You."**_

Dumbfounded, his friends could only watch his retreating form, before managing to scrape up an apology, running after the fuming teen.

Rubbing both neck and cheek, the officer stood there with a small frown. Len was right… A simple apology could never erase such pain. Nothing could. Officer Shion Kaito knew that. But the twenty three year old wanted so badly to change the teen's views…

How could one change a fabricated heart?

* * *

Phew. This took a good… Forty five minutes? Surprisingly long for me, considering how short it took to write. The words just flowed from my fingertips. The editing is done by a couple of friends, the writing by me. Please, read and review if you enjoyed. I honestly would like to see some critiques, moreso than just general liking. Thank you for reading.


	2. A New Age

I have yet to have an update schedule for this fanfic, but if I am lucky the update schedule will be daily. If not, weekly or biweekly. That way, I can gather thoughts and work on it bit by tiny little bit. That being said, I do not own Vocaloid, but I own my own words and writing. I hope you enjoy chapter two. For the curious, the song that appears during the car ride is SheSaw Day by Kagamine Len. Also, the diner they're going to is very American-style, as Japanese diners are still very formal and probably would not appreciate five teenagers loudly talking about gossip during a late night.

* * *

_Mirror, mirror, on the wall,_

_Who's the loneliest of them all?_

Stomping away from the club, the blond climbed into Taito's car, taking up Ritsu's usual seat. Because of Len's current disposition and his infamous left hook, however, the hermaphrodite wordlessly took the right back seat. After a silent drive away, Miku broke the terse quiet with a soft, gentle probing.

"Len?" A terse grunt was his reply, which prompted her to carefully continue. "You wanna go out to eat instead? My treat, I promise." After a minute of solid silence, cherry red lips parted.

"Alright…" After a moment, a smile crossed his lips. "I guess I could use some food, anyway." Miku let out a soft giggle, and soon lighthearted conversation returned until a song came on the radio. Taito turned it up, letting a rare smile pass on his lips as the entire car burst into a myraid of off-tune, but not off-key, singing.

**"Uso ga kyou mo meguri nagara~ Ai wo hakanaideku kono machi de~ Yume wo kura inagara asu ni~... Nanika wo motomeru bokutachi wa, itami ni nomikomare~ Tada ai ni yo shireru …"** When they parked in the diner, they were reaching the end of the song, and Len slipped from the car, doing a slow, in-tune bump and grind with the air. Lithe hips turned and twisted against nothing, eyes slid shut as he enjoyed himself.

**"Kudaranai kakehiki wa, mouyari akitekita kara~ Eien nante jikan wa~ Kitto muri dakara, semete kono mamade~ Konomama deite hoshii~"** Turning around by Taito's hands spinning those flared hips around, Len laughed, arms going around his boyfriend's neck playfully as he continued his dance for the last few lines.

**"Tatoe itsuwari no medette~ Sore wa "ai" dakara~!"** Laughing, the group shut the car off and slammed the doors, going into the late night diner. Sliding into a booth, the club incident was completely forgotten. Orders of waffle fries with cheese, bacon bits, and sour cream were served, along with milkshakes the size of large pints of beer. Miku normally would never eat like this, but hey - it was a night of fun, she could deal.

Picking apart some of the waffle fries, Len chewed thoughtfully, before mentioning a trivial bit of gossip he'd heard before. "You guys hear about Lily? The transfer from Kyoto?" Removing lips from his straw, Ritsu blinked.

"Yep. What about her?"

"Heard she's fuckin' our English teacher for her grade." Chewing matter of factly, Len closed his eyes as he took a sip of milkshake, their various meal orders appearing after a moment. Picking up one of his chicken strips, he tore a piece off from it, chewing away.

"No fucking way. I don't believe it." Miku spoke incredulously, biting into a burger larger than most of the guys. For a thin and spritely girl conscious of her weight… Miku could really hold out against a group of four teenaged males.

"Mmhmm. Gumi says she saw them with her own eyes. Of course, Gumi's a pathological liar who has a knack for being in the gossip train, so it's hard to tell. But Luka backed her up, saying she caught 'em too." Len spoke again, chicken already down his throat as he tore away another piece, dipping it into his sour cream on his waffle fries.

"Luka? Miss class prez? Jeeeesus." Taito looked incredulous, frowning slightly as he took another bite of his club sandwich, a waffle fry immediately going into his mouth. Len shrugged, finishing off the chicken strips and starting on the french fries the meal came with, dropping the waffle fries on top of them and not minding messy fingers as he mixed the cheesy dump with the regular fries, adding packets of ketchup and mixing further.

"Eh. I tend not to listen to it mostly. Ehh… I'll be right back." Holding up his hands, he laughed, leaving to go wash them. Returning a minute or two later, a deep discussion about the difficult English exam was held as his clean fingers started on his potato mess.

"Eh, it was pretty easy…" Piko started, only to have clean yet balled up napkins and straw wrappers playfully tossed at him, everyone crying out that he came from America only two years ago. Once everyone's meals were finished, Len decided to split the bill with Miku, paying for dessert. A large, family sized banana split was ordered - both halves of banana immediately handed to Len.

"Mmm… I think we picked a weird medley of flavors." Len's choice had been a scoop of French Silk, Taito's had been Green Tea, Piko's, a scoop of Chubby Hubby (a Ben & Jerry's creation), Blue Moon was chosen by Miku, and the final scoop was Ritsu's choice: Hokey Pokey (from New Zealand). The five looked at one another, then their colorful sundae, and laughed, digging in anyway. The mixtures of textures and flavors was godly to them, and, fully satisfied and with a fully paid bill, left to go find something else to do.

"I don't think I can manage our way into any other club unless I flip my skirt, so clubbing's out of the question…" Len mused, both legs up on the dashboard (despite Taito's original cries of him to put them down), his heels on the floor as black nailed toes wiggled in freedom. His skirt rode up slightly, but he didn't mind - around friends, that is. Miku threw out the idea of going to the park, but Ritsu shot it down. Finally, Len seemed to realise something.

"Guys. Not to alarm you or anything but it's my birthday today. I can't believe I forgot..." The car stopped short for a moment. Parking, Taito groaned at his stupidity as the others facepalmed at their own forgetfulness. After a moment, the car burst into laughter, before Len stretched out again, grinning.

"Happy birthday, Len!" Miku laughed, kissing the pink cheek of the blond. The group decided to go to a strip club, since Len was able to get them in with no qualms. While Miku was embarrassed, a little alcohol served to warm her up. Len, on the other hand, got so plastered.

"Watch thish." Sliding out of his dress, the blond, clad in panties, heels, and a tight camisole, pushed the current stripper away as the drunken Len climbed the pole, sliding slowly down the slick object. Despite being barely legal, and not a worker on top of it, men and women alike threw money at the drunken teen.

Eventually Taito managed to drag him down, frowning at his actions, but not after a sufficient bit of money was made. The blond collected it, laughing drunkenly as he was out in his clothes and dragged out. An eventful evening ended with the blond puking out the side of the car, falling asleep the second Ritsu tucked him into bed, newly changed.

* * *

The next morning, he whined, holding his head as they met up at the local McDonald's, sipping a bottle of apple juice.

"Remind me never to let you drink that much again?" Taito murmured, smirking in amusement at Len's hangover.

"Duly fucking noted, Tai." Len moaned, resting a cheek against the cool counter, fingers picking at his hash brown. He already downed enough crackers to keep his stomach stable, and had managed to eat the eggs and sausage without incident.

"We should have a proper celebration today. It's not everyday you turn eighteen." Piko suggested, to which Miku and Ritsu began debating on cake flavors. Len ended the debate nonchalantly by suggesting a banana cake. Miku had said red velvet, and Ritsu argued Len would like vanilla. Taito only snorted, gently rubbing the blond locks of the boy. Len clambered into his lap after a moment, the hem of his pink babydoll tee riding up slightly. Resting his head against the warmth, Len allowed creamy lids to slid shut over ocean pools.

"I think Len went to sleep." His eye cracked open, bemused smile on his face, before closing. Taito could only laugh when Miku blushed and giggled, stroking the young Kagamine's hair. After a moment, Taito pressed lips to the blond's, earning a soft kiss in return. The four threw out their messes, Len's cleaned by Taito, as the blond was carried to the car.

"I don't wanna go to hiiim..." Len bemoaned, flailing arms slowly like a child. Taito snickered at his smaller boyfriend as they dropped off Miku last, who reminded Len of his doctor appointment. Sometimes one could swear that the four took over the roles as parents for the very lonely teen.

"Come now... If you go to the doctor's, I'll let you top today." His eyes brightened as Taito laughed, driving toward the clinic.

* * *

Next chapter will concern the doctor visit and the birthday party, and if I've got inspiration for it, might be uploaded same day/tomorrow. Please enjoy this chapter, and remember to R&R. Thank you.


End file.
